Antithesis
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Kuro Ky, Ky's evil double, has been recruited by The creator of the Gears. Ky must stop the double before he destroys the village of a former officer. However, seeing Kuro again shows Ky just what he may become if he submits to his inner evil. TWOSHOT


We see Ky Kiske. Or what appears to be him.

This Ky, however, has white hair and a black unform.

His eyes are a blood red, his face an embodiment of malice.

He is the opposite of everything that Ky Kiske, officer of the IPF, stands for.

He is Kuro Ky.

_"Why am I stuck in a backwater forest such as this?"_Kuro asks himself_. "I never should have gotte__n myself involved with this witch. Her face is enough for me to smack her one. I-no..................That Man...............Just what are they after?"_

Kuro Ky has recently gotten involved with That Man, becoming the newest servant in his army of followers. After being summoned by I-no, and getting into a fight with her, Kuro agrees to join the Man's army for the time being. Whether the Man seeks destruction or peace is unknown even to the Man himself.

His assignment is to prevent the revival of the genocide Gear Justice by Axl Low, who will, if not stopped, will attempt to activate his travel powers by his own will, his powers synchronizing with Justice's Commander powers and overwhelming the prison she is sealed in. Axl would have then been possessed by Justice herself.

Kuro is seen sitting near the altar where Justice's throne once stood. The altar is located in the forest where Dizzy once resided.

"_I'm bored. Isn't there something to kill around here? Why can't Justice come out on her own so that I may destroy her and end this crap?"_

That's when he sees Axl Low walking up to the altar.

"This seems like a good place to try it out." Axl says out loud to himself. "Nobody to affect around here."

"Leave, worm!" Kuro shouts to Axl.

"Oh. Hey there, officer boy." Axl says. "Long time no talk."

"You have me confused with a spinster idiot." Kuro says with disgust. "My name is Kuro. Rememeber it."

"You remind me of Sol." Axl says. "So what's a dark and gloomy character like you doing in a calm and peaceful forest like this?"

"Guarding the altar over there." Kuro says. "You're idiocy will disrupt the energies nearby and awaken the Genocide Gear from her slumber."

"How do you know about my powers?!" Axl says, summoning his chain and sickle. "Out with it!"

Kuro draws his blade, which is a black bloodstained mess of a sword.

"Yelling at me will not get you answers." Kuro says.

"Then i'll force them out of you." Axl says, lunging at the swordsman.

"Strange." Kuro says as he dodges Axl's blows. "The Man told me you were the social, energetic, annoying type. What's with the change of pace?"

"You're with him?!" Axl says. "That pisses me off even more!"

"You think I care about your feelings?!" Kuro says. "Fool!"

Kuro unleashes his lightning powers upon the man, knocking Axl onto the ground. The energies pin Axl down.

"Well, that was a bore." Kuro says. "Guitar Freak was right. You are weak."

"Guitar......?" Axl asks. "Does she wear red?"

"Yes." Kuro replies. "I got into a fight with her myself. We share hatred towards her, apparently."

"She's something else." Axl says. "So, what's this about Justice?"

"Your powers would've broken her seal." Kuro says. "That's why I attacked."

"Right." Axl says. "Could you take this energy bond off? I won't bite."

"Fine." Kuro says, removing the restraint. "I'm going now. Don't destroy anything or i'll come back to kill you. Savvy?"

Kuro then teleports away in a portal similar to I-no's.

* * *

That Man and Raven are seen talking.

"Are you sure we can trust this......... Kuro Ky?" Raven says.

"Yes." Man says. "He may be bloodthirsty like I-no. However, he is more suggestable."

"He certainly appears to have more brain capacity than her." Raven replies.

"No." Man says. "She does what she believes is right, even if her ways are a little extreme."

Kuro enters the area via portal.

"How did it go?" Man asks.

"It went fine, Captain Obvious." Kuro says. "Anymore crappy errands to run?"

"No." Man says. "Go do what you wish. As long as you don't destroy the very fabric of time."

"Yeah, yeah." Kuro says as he warps away.

* * *

After a time, Kuro decides to open the portal. He ends up in a village not 3 miles from the headquarters of the IPF.

"Who are you?" Asks a child that happened to be standing nearby. She is no older than 7 years.

"Who do you think I am?" Kuro asks.

* * *

We switch to the IPF Headquarters.

Ky Kiske, a blond officer and recently-made Captain of the force, is seen doing paperwork.

_"That should do it."_ He thinks to himself._ "Damn taxes. Always a pain to sign." _

He fixes the paperwork and clears his desk up.

He then looks at his clock. Seven Thirty-four.

"_Ah, yes. I forgot. My friend asked me to visit him on the way home. I still don't get how someone from a village right near us doesn't just call in and talk to me during work. Sure would beat signing these documents in silence."_

That's when a co-worker sees Ky leaving.

"Going out again?" the man asks.

"Gojyo?" Ky asks. "I've been here since one in the afternoon."

"Me and Sanzo just saw you in the village over there." Gojyo asks. "But you had other clothes on."

"That wasn't me." Ky says. "Oh, no. It couldn't be! Not him!"

Ky drops the bags that he was carrying for his friend and begins running in the direction of the village.

"What was all that about?" Gojyo asks himself. "Ah, well. Time to call Hakkai."

* * *

We switch to Kuro Ky again.

"My daddy's been expecting you Mr. Kiske." The girl says. "Please follow me!"

The girl runs off into one of the houses nearby.

_"So these pathetic villagers think I'm that twit, Kiske. Oh, well. It may be identity fraud, but at least it allows me to eat. The food in that other place is horrible."_

Kuro follows the girl into the village.

A man exits one of the houses and looks at Kuro.

"Ah, old friend!" The man says. "I'm so glad that you chose to come. I thank you."

"No problem." Kuro says, drawing his sword. "I'm glad to see you're face again.............."

* * *

Ky is seen running. The village is half a mile now.

"_I never thought that I would run into Kuro again. He's the last person that I want to see. Who knows what he'll do if I don't stop him? I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already leveled the village."_


End file.
